Ultimate Nuva
Ultimate Nuva is the name of a story set in an alternate universe where the Toa Nuva have tried to eradicate everything they believed was a threat. Story It has gone from being just killing Evil to being controll-freak tyrants. After killing nearly every Rahi on Mata Nui they turned on the Turaga. They said that, as they used to be Toa, they might try and overthrow the Nuva rule. They led their army from their base at what used to be Makuta Teridaxes lair,until they ripped him limb from limb, killed every Kraana and Kraata and broke the Mask of Shadows in two,sent one piece into The Pit and gave the second piece to a rahi in Le Wahi, they marched to Ta-Koro where the Matoran welcomed them as heroes. The Toa Army took controll and Tahu forced Vakama into calling a meeting of all the Turaga. Whenua, Onewa and Matau fell for the trap and were stunned by Rhotuka Spinners as soon as they were seen by the Toa guards. They woke up in a dark,dank cell which, they could see by looking out of the window, was constructed entirely from ice, and rose high above Ta-Koro. Nokama and Nuju however, thought something was wrong and sent Ga-Matoran to investigate. She was shot on sight. Nuju and Nokama gathered a small Matoran team and snuck into Ta-Koro, this way passed the great lava falls and Nuju fell ill, along with several Ko-Matoran. With almost a quarter of their team disabled the mission was going wrong already. They ended up killing a vahki guard at the entrance and his partner fled deeper into the village. As they reached the prison they heard the alarm-horn."Intruders,intruders!" Blared a voice they recognized as Tahu's. Nuju used what remained of his power to bring the three other Turaga down, this sapped his strength to the point when he was on the verge of death. Nokama,carrying Nuju, Whenua, Onewa and Matau fled. The Matoran team was cut down by Nynrah Ghost Blasters and Midak Skyblasters as they ran. Nuju begged Nokama to leave him, which eventually she did. They watched as Kopaka Nuva ripped Nuju's mask from his face and stamped on his face until it was ground into dust. As this was going on Gali was using water-torture on Vakama until he told them about the attack, which he knew nothing about, eventually she drowned him by forming a water bubble around his head. The remaining rebels reached the gates but a vahki jumped out at the last moment and ran Onewa through with it's blade. Whenua turned round and screamed. He leapt on the vahki, ruthlessly ripping out it's innards. Kopaka had been chasing them and fired an ice blast which hit Whenua straight on. Kopaka smashed the frozen Turaga before he could be saved. Eventually they escaped Ta-Koro and retrned to Ko-koro. They called a meeting of all the Matoran and rallied them into and army to challenge the Toa Nuva. They went around until the army was big enough to liberate Ta-Koro. By now word had reached the Toa and they had begun to muster an army to meet the challenge. It fell to Takanuva, Toa of Light to lead the force. The armies met in the forest of Le-Wahi. The rebels,lead by Tarix, a Ga-Warrior, outnumbered the Toa ten to one(partly due to the Dark Hunters and Rahi that had rallied to their cause) but were much less experienced and had no elemental powers. The rebels hit first. Surging forward they caught the Toa by surprise and began to cut off their flanks. After the early success the luck of the rebels began to turn sour. At one point Takanuva used his light powers to blind the rebels and a Toa of water almost drowned them in a torrent of rain. Tarix smashed down a Toa and blew anothers head off with his thornax. He spotted Takanuva, using his light staffs to disorientate a team of rebels. Tarix fought through the crowd to attack Takanuva but the Toa of Light saw him and began firing light blasts at him. Tarix took cover as a light beam scorched where he had been standing only moments before. The blasts suddenly stopped coming and Tarix looked up to see an Ashbear on top of Takanuva. He beckoned it away and brought his shield up to send the Toa of Light sprawling. Takanuva dug one of his staffs out of a body of a Dark Hunter and charged at Tarix,enraged. He swung once but Tarix dodged and sent a kick Takanuvas way. He blocked the kick and smashed the but off his staff into Tarixes stomach. He battered Tarix to the floor and prepared to cut his breathing tube when a pair of claws hit the Toa from behind, nocking him out. Tarduk, Agori of Jungle yelled at Tarix "It's over Tarix! We're losing!". Tarix got up and sounded a retreat. The rebels fell back to Le-Koro but one Matoran noticed something "Where's Tarix?" He asked. Infact as they retreated Takanuva shot Tarix with a beam of light. Tarix reeled over and braced the Toa's next blow. He recoiled and rammed into Takanuva with his shield. Takanuva,now unarmed, punched tarix in the face and kneed him in the chest. He picked up his staff and prepared to finish Tarix off when the Glatorian fired his thornax in the right place to knock off the Toa of Light's Kanhoi. Tarix took his chance and smashed the mask of light. Takanuva died. Category:Stories